


Relaxation

by Saku015



Series: Sakuatsu Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, M/M, Massage, Post-Canon, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Post-Time Skip, SakuAtsu Week, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: When his boyfriend ordered him to take off his top, Atsumu never would have thought things would turn out like this.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakuatsu Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898569
Kudos: 140





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Touch.

When his boyfriend ordered him to take off his top, Atsumu never would have thought things would turn out like this. At first, he thought Sakusa had something dirty in mind, but when he asked him about it, the other rolled his eyes and sent him to the bedroom, calling him annoying. Now, Atsumu was lying on his stomach on their bed, waiting patiently what Sakusa had in store for him.

”Omi-kun? Are you okay?” The blond asked, looking towards the bathroom door.

”Shut up!” Came the answer behind the closed door on a pained voice. 

Atsumu was about to stand up to check up on Sakusa when the bathroom door opened, revealing said boy with a bottle of massage oil in his hands. Atsumu’s breath caught in his throat as warmness spread in his chest. It wasn’t a secret that Sakusa hated skin-to-skin contact and now he was standing at the end of the bed with massage oil in his hands-

”Omi-kun!” Atsumu squealed happily, wanting to stand up.

”Stay there before I change my mind,” Sakusa said and Atsumu obliged with a smile on his lips. 

Sakusa straddled his hips, then popped the cap open and poured the oil on his hand. He put the bottle down and with a disgusted expression he rubbed his hands together. Atsumu watched him warily from the corner of his eyes, wanting to say that they could stop whenever he wanted. However, his boyfriend didn’t falter and as soon as his hands came in contact with his shoulder, Atsumu’s eyes closed while a moan left his lips.

”Your hands feel so good, Omi-kun!” Atsumu praised the other as Sakusa massaged the oil into his shoulders.

”You work too hard and usually skip proper stretching,” Sakusa chided him with a frown and Atsumu giggled. ”There is nothing funny about this!” He said with a frown on his face. ”You’re a professional player, Miya, for fuck’s sake!”

”Omi-kun’s just sworn!” Atsumu gasped with fake surprise. Sakusa’s eyebrows twitched.

”My hands are close to your neck, you know,” he warned and Atsumu grinned.

”Okay, okay, I’ll shut up!” He said, then closed his eyes. A few minutes had passed when he reopened them, looking up at Sakusa. "Omi-kun? You know I love you, right?"


End file.
